Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) CCSG Senior Leadership includes the Director, Deputy Director at Large, Deputy Director Clinical Research, Deputy Director Arizona, Deputy Director Florida, Deputy Director Administration, and 3 Associate Directors. There have been a number of changes since the last renewal. Given the size, complexity and geographical locations of our Cancer Center, a Deputy Director at Large was added to aid in the integration of our 3 site Cancer Center. Dr. Edith Perez currently serves in this role. Dr. Ruben Mesa has replaced Dr. Rafael Fonseca as Deputy Director MCCC Arizona as Dr. Fonseca stepped down to assume leadership responsibilities as Chair, Department of Medicine, Mayo Clinic in Arizona. Mr. Brian Nelson has replaced Mr. Michael Pfenning as senior administrator for MCCC. Mr. Pfenning stepped down to assume other leadership responsibilities at Mayo Clinic following 18 years with MCCC. To reflect the size and complexity of MCCC, Mr. Nelson assumed the role of Deputy Director Administration. Dr. Dan Billadeau replaced Dr. Edward Leof as Associate Director for Basic Science. Dr. Steven Russell replaced Dr. Robert Jenkins as Associate Director for Translational Research. Senior Leadership remaining unchanged are Dr. Robert Diasio, Director, Dr. Charles Erlichman, Deputy Director Clinical Research, Dr. Robert Smallridge, Deputy Director Florida, Dr. Gloria Petersen, Associate Director Population Sciences.